dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon Crossing
THIS STORY CONTAINS EXTREME LANGUAGE, GORE, VIOLENCE, RAPE, AND DOWN RIGHT INSANITY. MATERIAL IS NOT SUTIBLE FOR VIEWERS YOUNGER THAN 16. TAKE EXTREME CAUTION! Daemon Crossing My name is Melody Shijima, and I slay daemons. Prologue I stood there, staring, to see if he was still alive. I waited, whilst the hot blood dripped off the cold steel of my axe. It was clear that the man was dead. There was no life in his eyes, but I feel as though he deserved more. I smiled. I raised the axe again and started hacking up his head as hot blood sprays everywhere. I start to laugh. It is clear now that this man made me lose my sanity. I drop the axe, and stare at the lifeless corpse; of which is unrecognizable now. I licked the blood off my hand, and walked off. My night gown reeked of death. The man deserved what he got. He deserves to rot in hell as he made me witness the rape and murder of my older sister. All men like him should die. Die! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For the next week or so, I went around brutally killing rapists. I ran up and stabbed a man, then whispered, "I will kill you, slowly and painfully, and once you are dead, I will tear your abdomen open and feed you to the dogs across the street!" I've always wonder why I could heal so rapidly, for I had tried to kill myself 18 times but failed. For example: I once decapitated myself and still regenerated. I decided to use this fact to scare my victims. "Hey! Who and what are you?!” shouted one of my targets. "I don’t know,” I started cutting my throat deeply, "How about we play a game called 'Cut-Throat'. You live, I leave you alone, you die, and I’ll cook you up and eat you! Don't worry; I've actually liked the taste of Human for some reason. So I'll be sure to eat every last bite!" I laughed. About three days ago, I was somehow able to materialize a battle axe in my hand. I’d forgotten to bring an axe that day, so the man had cornered me. In a blind rage I lashed out the man to feel blood hitting my face. I looked at my hand and saw a strange looking axe. I looked at the man, of which had been diced up by the axe. I can see it clearly now, why I can’t die by normal means, why I like the taste of human flesh, why I summoned an axe; it all means one thing: I’m not human. 'CHAPTER 1' It has been three years since then, as I write in my diary of what these sick men are constantly doing. I’m pursuing my next target right now. It’s 9:06 PM, raining, with a slight mist. My breath is visible in the cool air as I sniff out the location of my target. “He’s near.” I whisper. I start to follow the scent when I notice something strange about the odor. There’re three people, two of which have scents that I am not familiar with. I rush to the location to find nothing but a pile of ash and a tall man walking away in the distance. Then it hit me, the sense of dread, hate, grief, and a surplus of suicidal thoughts. Something is seriously wrong with that man, but I can’t move, the feeling of dread is too great. Before I could stop myself, my sanity vanished and I started attacking the buildings. I ended up killing an innocent. Not that it really mattered. If she wasn’t here, she would have lived. Only an underling like her wouldn’t run to safety. That’s when I saw that man’s face again. He was right there, before me again! I gripped my axe and started hacking up the body. I laughed as the blood sprayed onto my face. With each swing I cratered the ground, each one bigger than the last. I couldn’t stop myself, even though there wasn’t a body there anymore, just a pile of blood and minced organs. Then something hit me from behind. I don’t know what it was, but it was a really hard hit. “I don’t think that was very nice mis...ter” I said as I passed out. “FASCINATING!” Said someone. “What is it Joshua?” Said another man. “This girl, she is a mix breed of multiple daemons.” Said Joshua, “Shall I kill her then mutilate her body terribly?” He added. “No.” Said the man. “Damn it, no need to be so strict John.” Said Joshua. “We have no reason to kill her, and I’m curious to know if she knows she is part Daemon.” said John. “I’m part what?” I said while sitting up. “You are 1/8 Assassination, 1/8 Fate, 1/8 Death, 1/8 Succubus, 1/8 Partanian, 1/8 Vampire, 1/8 Warrior, and 1/8 Human. You have an awkward amount of daemon types for you to be just another mixed breed.” Said Joshua. “Uh………um………….hehehehehe~” I mumbled. “Are you sure she has no weapon, Josh?” asked John. “Yes, I’m 99% sure.” Answered Joshua. “Hehehehehe~ ^. ^ ‘clueless idiots’ >.>” I mumbled. “Huh? Did you hear something John?” asked Joshua. “No.” answered John. I summon my axe and hit John with it. The axe cuts deep and sends him flying through the walls. “…Okay then…..” says Joshua. “Interesting, that’s some power for a mixed breed, but is that all you’ve got?” Said John as he walks from the rubble cracking his neck. “You want to go; I’ll go easy on you.” Said John. “Damn………………oh would you look at the time, I got to go.” I said as I look at Josh. That demented smile, and those buff arms, he was such a cutie~. I ran up and kissed him then dash to the door. “I’m sure we’ll meet again cutie! <3” I say as I run out the door. “O_O…….” Says Josh. “-snicker- -giggle- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” Laughs John. “Shut-up…. <. < .” Demands Josh. I made my way to my apartment to get some sleep, for I felt really tired. I heard thunder in the distance. I shuddered; all my life I have been afraid of lightning, but I could never figure out why. I dashed through the dark allies of the city as the cold rain hit my face. The thunder rumbled louder, and as if I was a cat, I dashed to the nearest covering and tucked under there. I dosed off as the rain fell harder and the thunder grew louder. “Hello?” Said someone, “Are you awake?” they added. “HUH?! WHAT!? NO, I WASN’T LISTENING!!!!!!!!!! WHAT TIME IS IT!!? O_O;” I shouted for the person had scared the living shit out of me. I stand up abruptly and hit my head off the shed roof. “OWWWWWWWWW OW!!!!!!” I scream, “STUPID FUCKING ROOF!” I said as I summoned my axe and demolished the roof. “……..” I said, “Good morning ^. ^. Sir, you mind not scaring me like that again?” I asked. “Umm uh…..n-no pr-pro-problem!” Said the startled man. “Sorry about the shed, I’m scared of storms and wouldn’t have made it to my apartment in time to get to safety.” I apologized “It’s okay. I was buying a new one anyway.” Said the man. “I’m starving, you have any food?” I asked. “Yes, you want some? Come inside.” Answered the man. He kindly showed me the way inside as I awed in the site of the things in his yard. “Did you make this?” I asked pointing to the steel sculpture. “Yes, I make art with what people call junk.” “That is so cool O_O.” “Thanks young lady ^. ^. Come to think of it, I never got your name.” “Melody, Melody Shijima.” “That’s a beautiful name.” “Why thank you ^///^.” I replied as we entered the house. The house was enormous, with flooring as far as the eye could see. “THIS PLACE IS HUGE!” I shouted. “O///O… sorry about that; I got a little excited.” “It’s okay.” Answered the man. We walked into the kitchen when suddenly this feeling overcame me. My memory started flashing in front of my eyes. I fell to my knees. I started to sweat and get cold chills. Something dangerous was near. I don’t know what, but it is very dangerous. “We need to get out of here.” I insisted. “Why?” Said the man. “Because I sai-.” I said when the feeling of danger spiked followed by a loud crashing noise. Glass hit the ground and shattered followed by a gruesome crunching noise of the kind man being decapitated. The hiss of blood filled the room as the man’s body fell to the ground spraying blood everywhere on my clothes and wall. My eyes grew wide as his head rolled on the floor under a table. “Yari, yari. (My, my.) What do we have here?” said a mysterious man. “That kind man……he didn’t have to die.” I mumbled. “What? Anyway, my name is Asmodeous.” he said. “That kind man, he didn’t have to die you know?” I said. “He didn’t, I’d say otherwise, he was in the way.” Said Asmodeous. The man that stood before me was tall, with a white robe. He had long white hair, and small red eyes, with a jewel on the end of a golden cane. “That looks valuable, I wonder what’d happen if I destroyed it.” I said. “Impossible, no mere cambion can destroy a blood stone.” Said Asmodeous. “Let’s test that theory. Hehehehehe~” I said as I dashed up towards him. “Hmm?” He said. I pulled out my axe with speed I never knew I had, and hit him with as much force as possible. There was a loud explosion as the house was vaporized from the shockwave of my attack. Asmodeous was launched back a few yards. His left sleeve was destroyed, but his arm was not injured. In his hand was a massive meat cleaver, larger than me. “That’s some impressive power~” said Asmodeous, “I may not be much of a fighter, but I do have power.” “Err. You bastard!” I shouted as I launched myself at him.